Mermaid (Rite of Passage)
The Mermaid is a character from the game Rite of Passage 4: The Lost Tides. She is the secondary antagonist in the main game and the protagonist in the bonus. Biography Since time began, mermaids were feared by all who sailed to the seas. They destroyed ships and dragged souls into unknown realms below the depths, where they were lost for eternity. On rare occasions, they took someone whose bond with the world was so extraordinary, that the consequences were dire. These individuals became mermaids themselves. They forgot their human lives and knew only loss and pain. From then on, they would continue the circle, looking for new souls whose lives they could ruin. According to legend, their victims end up in the mysterious Realm of the Forgotten, to stay forever lost. The Mermaid was once a mortal woman who was happily married to a ship captain named Henry. When Henry became captain of the Everlast cruise ship, he took his wife on a trip. However, a terrible storm came and Henry's wife fell overboard and was believed to have drowned. However, her bond with the world was so extraordinary that the mermaids took her and transformed her into a mermaid. The new Mermaid forgot her previous life. The Mermaid fell under the influence of the Beacon, a mysterious entity obsessed with dragging people into the Realm of the Forgotten. One day, the Mermaid surfaced near the Everlast. With a chilling melody, she opened the portal to the Forgotten Realm and summoned a terrible storm to drive the ship into the portal. The main protagonist and her brother, children at the time, escaped on a boat but their parents were lost to the sea, leaving the children with nothing but their father's compass. Many years later, the protagonist, now an adult, saw the arrival of the Everlast ''appear from a hole in the sky. Hoping to find her parents, she sailed towards the ship but the Mermaid appeared and with a song, summoned a tidal wave that destroyed the boat. Despite this, the protagonist managed to find her way to the Realm of the Forgotten and found her family. However, her father was under the spell of the Beacon and she went to find and free him. She reached the base of the Beacon's lighthouse but the Mermaid surfaced to stop her. She attacks the protagonist with lighting but the protagonist uses a lighting rod to stop the attack and uses the compass. The Mermaid is temporarily freed from the Beacon's influence but the Beacon regains control. Before the Mermaid can finish her off, the protagonist uses the compass to defeat her. The Mermaid falls unconscious and drifts down towards the sea. After the protagonist defeated the beacon, the mermaid woke up on the beach. With the Beacon destroyed, she regained her good nature and her memories. She spots the wrecked ''Everlast ''on the beach and investigates it. Among the wreckage she finds her husband Henry, who was gravely injured in his attempts to help the protagonist. The Mermaid drags him to the shore and tries to heal him but he dies. The Mermaid, heartbroken, wishes she could go back to a time before she became a monster. Her tear falls into the water and a vortex brings her back in time to when Henry first got the ''Everlast. Now a human, she goes to find him but a dark force tries to stop her. Using electricity, she drives it away. The Mermaid reaches the Everlast ''to find her husband under to control of a dark wraith-like being. The creature commands Henry to take the ship to Moonlight Cove. She confronts the creature but it proves too strong for her without her mermaid powers. She pours water on to it and uses a live wire to shock the creature. This weakened the Beacon's control over the creature and it briefly transforms into a human woman. The woman asks the Mermaid for help but the Beacon regains control. The creature takes Henry to the island herself. The Mermaid finds a map to Moonlight Cove and wins a flight on a seaplane in a game of gambling. She parachutes from the plane and lands on Moonlight Cove. The mysterious woman appears and asks her to restore the temple as the temple fountain will give her to power to save Henry and the Beacon's other victims. The fountain transforms her into a mermaid and she dives down to the Beacon's fortress beneath the sea. She finds Henry lying unconscious on an alter. The Beacon appears and possesses him and begins to transform him. The Mermaid harnesses the power of lighting and uses it to destroy the Beacon once and for all. She rescues Henry from and drowning and the couple reach the shore. The Mermaid becomes human and the two are reunited. By destroying the Beacon and becoming human, the Mermaid also saved the Protagonist from losing her family. Personality The Mermaid was a kind and brave woman who would face any danger and go through any trial and tribulation to save the people she loved. The pilot describes her as the toughest person he has ever met. Under the influence of the Beacon and after the loss of her memories, she was cruel, cold, vicious and ruthless. She sought to ruin lives with no remorse. Powers and Abilities The Mermaid had an array of supernatural powers at her disposal as well as basic aquatic abilities like underwater breathing and the ability to dive to extreme depths. The Mermaid was very powerful and her power seemed to rival that of the Beacon's as she defeated it in a one on one battle. * '''Hydrokinesis: '''The Mermaid could manipulate water. She could raise water into the air in bubbles and blast it at enemies. With her song, she could summon a giant tidal wave. * '''Atmokinesis: '''The Mermaid could manipulate the weather and conjure terrible storms. In the beginning of the game, she summoned a ferocious storm with giant waves, rain and lighting to attack the ''Everlast. * '''Electrokinesis: '''The Mermaid could harness the power of lighting. By holding her hands up to the sky, she could absorb lighting and manipulate it. She could use it to jumpstart a heart and weaponize it, projecting powerful bolts of lighting. * '''Portals: '''With her song, the Mermaid can open portals to and from the Realm of the Forgotten. Trivia * She might have an interest in photography. Gallery File:Lost Tides Mermaid 1.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 3.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 4.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 5.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 6.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 7.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 8.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 9.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 10.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 11.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 12.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 13.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 14.png File:Lost Tides Mermaid 15.png Category:Characters Category:Game Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Former Merpeople Category:Playable Merpeople Category:NPMs